Steroids, including neurosteroids (e.g., allopregnanolone) are highly insoluble in aqueous solution. Various approaches are used to enhance aqueous dissolution, including the use of cyclodextrin solutions. However, even with cyclodextrin as a solvation aid, solubility is not sufficient to permit oral delivery for the treatment of medical conditions. Another approach that has been used is nanosizing and coating of nanoparticles, which are then formulated as aqueous suspensions or pills. Nanosizing and coating has been found to enhance absorption and reduce the “food effect” whereby absorption is highly variable and dependent upon dosing with or without a fatty meal. Still, this approach requires large amounts of the steroid to be delivered because of poor bioavailability. There is presently no acceptable approach for the oral delivery of neurosteroids.